


Intervention and Reconnection

by Road_Dawg_17



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A Song of Ice and Fire References, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road_Dawg_17/pseuds/Road_Dawg_17
Summary: This starts about eleven years after the Battle of Endor. I am not entirely familiar with canon when Eddard Stark was younger, so this may start off-track for all I know. As usual, the is no copyright infringement intended as (once again) I do not own any characters, although there are some original characters coming into play.
Kudos: 2





	1. Twenty-five years before First Contact...

**Author's Note:**

> This story will tie in to some others within the next several weeks, I hope. Blasted work schedule...

**_Ten miles northeast of Storm’s End, twenty-five years BFC…_ **

“Hang on!” the pilot yelled to the passengers. Russk Jerjerrod had lost control of the ship after it entered atmosphere. Some of the heat shield joints had worked themselves loose, causing many systems to fail. Russk was fighting like mad to try to crash-land the ship at worst. He and five other (known) passengers were all strapped into their seats, bracing hard for impact.

“Three! Two! One! Impact!” Russk yelled as the ship touched down violently. It cut a path of unknown length before it stopped. Somehow, it remained upright for the entire landing, although both engines were lost not ten seconds after impact. Almost right after it stopped, electrical fires broke out all over the ship. Russk worked furiously to open the forward escape hatch. He managed to do so, but not before two passengers were severely burned.

Everyone else had unbuckled their restraints and were filing out through the hatch. The two passengers that had been burned were screaming in pain, although they were yelling that the others should leave them before the ship exploded. The four remaining souls ran as fast as they could to get to minimum safe distance. They weren’t fast enough as the ship exploded less than thirty seconds after they evacuated. Also, they didn’t see the stowaway who had escaped out of the rear hatch and had slipped down a nearby hill, safe from any explosion debris.

Russk and another passenger were hit by debris. That passenger died instantly. Russk took shrapnel in the midsection. He saw that the other two, Eralisa Jerjerrod and Daala Mordoun, weren’t seriously injured. Eralisa ran back to her husband, trying to help him get up and run. “No, my wife,” he said in a raspy voice, “it’s too late for me. Take care of our child. Promise me. Take care of our child.” Tears ran down Eralisa’s face as she realized what was happening. “I will take care of him, my husband,” she sobbed as Daala led her away. “Come on! We must find shelter!” the younger woman pleaded.

About fifteen minutes after impact, the two women saw a group of men on horseback fast approaching. The women figured that running away would do no good, especially with Eralisa being in such a delicate state. The horsemen carried banners that had wolves’ heads and bulls’ heads drawn on them. They approached the women and stopped. One of the horsemen spoke.

“I am Robert Baratheon of Storm’s End. With me is Eddard Stark of Winterfell. Who might you be?” the horseman half-bellowed to the women.

Daala stepped forward. “I am Daala Mordoun. This is Eralisa Jerjerrod. We are from… not of this realm. We are injured. The others who came with us are dead.” She gestured to the older woman. “She is with child, eight months along.”

Another horseman rode up. “Lord Baratheon, might I take them to the Maester for examination? Lady Jerjerrod does not appear to be in the best of shape, for that matter,” he said to Robert. Eralisa was bleeding from her forehead and from her left side. Daala wasn’t in much better shape. Robert nodded. “Very well. Get them mounted and take them to the castle.” The other horseman dismounted. “Lady Jerjerrod, my name is Davos Seaworth. The ride will be very uncomfortable, but we must get you to the castle right away.” Eralisa seemed to want to mount the horse on her own. “Do what you must, my Lord,” she said as Davos helped her up. Eddard helped Daala mount up on his own horse. The five rode back to the castle as quickly as possible. Upon entering the gate, they headed straight for the Maester’s chambers.

**_The next day…_ **

“Everything on this ship must be destroyed. We don’t want any of it falling into enemy hands,” Davos declared to the band of five men standing before him. The metal plates would be taken to the smithy for examination and re-use. Any surviving circuitry would be melted down. Most of the glass had already burned, so that was one less thing to worry about.

As Davos examined the stern of the craft, he found an unburnt box. He figured the box was used to store sensitive items. He lifted the lid carefully. He found a bag with a small device inside. It seemed to have its own light source, but it made no sound. Davos grabbed the bag and a large book next to it. What the book contained was anyone’s guess at the time. He decided that he would keep the book for himself and reveal it to Eralisa’s unborn child when the time was right. Placing the small bag and the book in a side satchel on his horse, he rode back to the castle to secure the items safely from prying eyes.


	2. Four weeks later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good and bad events start to happen. Robert has a decision to make. This probably breaks with early canon, although I'm not sure as I'm not entirely familiar with GRRM's works, I must admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you the reader now know, this is a tie-in story to "Stark". This is one of two stories that I am adding chapters to at this time. After trying unsuccessfully to decide what story to add to first, I just relied on a coin-toss. Read on. By the way, there will be a long break before the next chapter is posted.

**_Four weeks later…_ **

“One more push, my Lady!” the wet nurse exclaimed. Eralisa was holding her hand very tightly, so much so that the nurse thought some of her fingers were already broken. She pushed for the final time, after which she heard the cries of her newborn child. The Maester briefly examined the child and then severed the umbilical cord. Eralisa smiled as she reached out to hold her son for the first time. “Aaroq,” she said softly, “his name is Aaroq Jerjerrod.” Just then she felt very dizzy. Her eyes rolled back as she started convulsing. “Get the child to the nursery now!” the Maester ordered the nurse. She wrapped the child in swaddling clothes and took him out of the room. Meanwhile, Eralisa had uncontrollable bleeding from her vaginal section. The Maester and Ser Davos tried to stop the bleeding, but to no avail.

Davos stepped out of the room to talk to Robert, who had walked up a minute before. “I’m sorry, my Lord, but she’s gone.” Robert nodded quietly. “Where is the child?” he asked. Davos pointed in the direction of the nursery. Robert strode down the hall and opened the last door on the left.

He saw the nurse rocking the child to sleep. He decided that the child would not bear the name of any dead parents. He decided to adopt the boy as his own. As far as he was concerned, the boy would be a Baratheon.

Gendry Baratheon.

****

**_That night…_ **

“No… no… no… No!” Daala screamed as she woke up suddenly. The nurse knocked on her door hurriedly and rushed into the room as she had heard her screams a few minutes before. “Are you all right, my Lady? Can I get you anything?” the nurse asked. Daala had a look of horror on her face. “He saw me. He tried to harm me,” she said between sobs.

“Who was it? Who tried to hurt you?” the nurse asked. Daala tried to control her crying. “He was on our ship… he escaped… he’s dangerous…” she rambled. The nurse shook her head. “You and the other woman were the only ones left alive when the horsemen found you. Are you sure about this?” she asked. Daala nodded, her eyes wide with fear. The nurse held her until she stopped crying. “We must tell the Lords about this in the morning. I’ll wake you and draw a hot bath for you then. Get some rest, my Lady.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Daala said softly. She went back to sleep a few minutes later.

**_The next morning…_ **

“Are you sure about this?” Robert asked the young woman. “No one else saw any signs of life. The search revealed two burned corpses and two others who were hit when the craft exploded.” It was at that point that Davos cut in. “My Lord, I conducted a subsequent search of the immediate area. The ship did appear to have two escape paths out of it. There was another set of footprints that led away from the stern of the craft. They looked several days old when I examined them. I think that there was a stowaway on that ship.”

Robert paused for a minute. He turned to Eddard. “It’s been over a month. What do you think?” he asked his friend. Eddard exhaled sharply. “I think that Lady Mordoun should come with me to Winterfell for her own safety. Barring injuries, whoever is looking for her is now reduced to the same modes of travel as we are. It should be nearly impossible for that stowaway to find her, if he is in fact looking.” He turned to the young woman. “Don’t worry. If he does come looking for you, I assure you that my forces will be more than ready,” he said, smiling at Daala.

“I hope you’re right, my Lord,” she said softly. “I really do.”


	3. Winterfell, twenty years BFC and counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've read Chapter 21 of "Stark". Now we see how this series of events came to be.

**_Winterfell, twenty years BFC…_ **

_A man sees a woman._

Daala was having nightmares for the third night in a row. They seemed to get progressively worse each time.

_A girl will arrive in the months to come._

_What girl? Who are you talking about?_

_The girl will be No One._

_Leave me! In the name of the Maker, leave me!_

She woke up suddenly. The sun wouldn’t rise for another hour. She got dressed in simple coverings and left her room, heading for the dining hall. She had been staying at Winterfell ever since Eddard brought her there. She would help with various tasks, mainly taking care of the Lord’s two small children, Robb and Sansa. This morning, however, felt different. She knew she would usually find Eddard in the dining hall, but some muffled crying sounds about halfway down the hall had caught her attention. She stopped at a closed door. Just as she was about to knock, it opened. “Good, please come in,” the Maester told her. Daala entered the room. Eddard was standing off to one side. Catelyn Stark, the Lady of Winterfell, was sitting on the examination table. She had been crying at the bad news that the Maester had given her.

“It appears that Lady Catelyn has gone barren,” the Maester said. Daala knew what this meant. Eddard looked at her. “We have wanted another child for a while now. But we are devastated by this, as you might guess.” Daala’s eyebrows furrowed. She tried to guess where the conversation was going. “Are you suggesting that…?” she started to ask.

“It would be your decision and yours alone,” Eddard said to her. Catelyn took his hand in hers and smiled at him. “Please, Lady Mordoun,” she pleaded. The former TIE fighter pilot thought for a few minutes. “Very well, my Lady,” she said. She thought about telling the couple about her nightmares, but she dismissed them as just that.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Ten months later…_ **

_What’s happening?_

_A woman has done what a man wants._

_No! She’s a newborn babe! You must not harm her!_

_A man will not harm her. A man will teach her._

_You monster! Leave her alone… what’s happening?_

_A man is done with you._

_What’s… happening…_

“I can’t explain it,” Maester Wulkin said to Eddard, exasperated. “She was fine throughout the birth, and then…” he gestured to the body lying on the examination table. “It was almost as if she was possessed by something.” Eddard showed a slight look of surprise. “Witchcraft?” he asked.

“I can’t say for sure,” the Maester shrugged. “I hope to have answers as soon as possible, my Lord.” Eddard nodded. “Take all the time you need,” he told the Maester, who bowed and resumed his duties. Eddard left the room and met Catelyn in the hall. She was holding their newborn daughter. “Hello, little Arya,” the Lord said softly to the infant. The babe yawned and reached for her father. The nurse came down the hall and offered to take the babe to the nursery, which the couple agreed to. Then they retreated to their chambers to talk behind closed doors.

“Eddard, I hold no ill will against you, this you know,” Catelyn began. “But there’s something going on. I have felt some… supernatural entity myself. It’s like someone’s trying to talk to me, but no one is there.” Eddard thought for a minute. “Could that be what had Daala worried?” he wondered out loud. Catelyn shook her head. “I hope not,” she replied, “and I’m sorry that she’s gone. I just want Arya to be safe. I really didn’t know much about her mother. But given the fact that her craft was more advanced than anything on this world, who knows what other enhancements she may have had?”

“Do you think she passed on those enhancements to Arya?” Eddard asked. “I don’t even want to think about that,” Catelyn answered. “As far as I’m concerned, she is our biological daughter and she will be brought up to be a proper Lady of Winterfell.” Eddard readily agreed to that. “We’ll both make sure that happens,” he said as he took her hand in his. They faced each other and kissed softly.

“I love you, Catelyn.”

“I love you too, Eddard.”

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Eighteen years BFC…_ **

“This can’t be!” Catelyn exclaimed to the nurse. She turned to the Maester. “I thought you said I was barren!” she said accusingly. The Maester was at a loss for words. “Not everything is absolute in my field, my Lady,” he replied. “You are with child at six to ten weeks along. I recommend following the same regiment that you went through with Robb and Sansa. That is all I can say at this time.” Neither Catelyn nor Eddard knew what to think. They couldn’t understand why or how the Lady had become barren, thereby requesting Daala’s help, and then had reverted to her normal healthy state. The Maesters had no answers either. They all suspected some supernatural phenomenon yet again, but for the most part it would be a mystery that would remain unanswered for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a very long break before this story's final chapter is posted.


End file.
